Prince Charming!
by Mellen97
Summary: Sasunaru, one shot. Yaoi. "Your body is like a wonderland, I just want to see what's underneath those clothes, I want to discover your whole body with my hands."


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any character in this fanfic.  
This is my second fanfic, I hope you like it. I'm not really good at the grammar but I hope you understand.  
Read and review!_

**Prince Charming! **

Naruto sat on the swing he used to sit on when he was younger, when no one at the Academy wanted to be with him. Now that he had gotten older Naruto often went to the swing to think, and now he had been sitting on this swing for about two hours. During those two hours, he had just thought of one person… And that was Sasuke.  
_Sasuke… If you could just get a little closer, if only you could let me have you. Your lips sends shivers down my spine, your eyes with your mysterious gaze, eyes that make me melt. And your hair, I just want to pull my fingers through it. Your face is so fucking beautiful. Your body is like a wonderland, I just want to see what's underneath those clothes, I want to discover your whole body with my hands. Oh god, Sasuke. I'm in love with you, can't you see?  
Please don't be in love with someone else, please be in love with me. I wish you'd ju-  
_Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a dark shadow standing in front of him. He looked up to see who it was who came, and to his surprise, he met the person he had been fantasizing about all day, Sasuke.  
- You're still going out here?  
- Um, yeah… I like to come here to think.  
- Oh yeah, so what are you thinking about Naruto? Sasuke's voice sounded like an angel, it was so soft and friendly.  
- You know, just… Stuff.. Naruto looked Sasuke deep in the eyes, something seemed different, he couldn't tell what it was but it was something.  
Sasuke took a few steps closer and crouched down to sit at the same level as Naruto. They were pretty close by now, and it made Naruto blush like an idiot.  
"Just stuff, huh? Why don't we go to my place, where you can tell me about all this "stuff"?  
- Yeah, okay.. Sounds great.  
To be honest, Naruto had been waiting for this moment for an eternity, he had been waiting for the moment when Sasuke would ask him to come home to Sasuke, alone.

Sasuke stood up and held out his hand, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. When they started to walk Sasuke still held Naruto's hand, and even though he tried to pull his hand away, Sasuke just held Naruto's hand even harder. And so they went, hand in hand, to Uchiha's big house.  
Once they had arrived to Sasuke's, they went directly to his room.  
- So, are you gonna tell me about this "stuff" now? Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.  
- Oh, it's… It's really nothing.. Naruto was really nervous, and his heart was beating fast, like, really really fast.  
- Well, I don't believe you, you looked pretty deep when you were sitting on the swing.  
_Schwish. _Sasuke was standing right in front of him now, their faces only inches apart. Then Sasuke took the blond boy to the couch, where he laid him down and straddled him, he sat right on Naruto's crotch.

He leaned forward so that he could feel Naruto's breath against his lips. He couldn't resist anymore, he had to taste the blonde boy's gorgeous lips.  
Time stood still as his lips collided with Naruto's, their lips were moving together as one. Naruto's lips were so soft and urgent on his own. Naruto's lips smiled against his, and he pulled away from the kiss.  
- Naruto… I..  
-Sasuke..  
- Don't interrupt me, shut up and let me say this. I've been in love with you since I first saw you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since that stupid kiss in our first class. I've been meaning to tell you all these years, but I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same way so I tried to push the feelings away.  
I love you Naruto, please let me be with you now and forever. I want you for the rest of my life. Please just say yes, let me be your prince charming.

Naruto blushed like he had never blushed before when he heard what his love said, he was in love with him. All this time Naruto had been worrying, for nothing. He was so happy that tears ran down his cheek.  
- I love you too, I always have. Be my prince and I shall love you 'til the day I die.  
Sasuke took Naruto's hand and placed it on his heart so that he could feel how hard his heart was beating.  
- Naruto, do you feel my heartbeats? This heart, it beats for you, and only for you. It will never beat for anyone but you.  
-Sasuke.. I love you so much.

Sasuke put his lips against his lover's, slowly, but passionate. His hands caressed Naruto's chest as he whispered in his ear:  
_Don't let anyone touch you the way I do, no one. It can only be me, otherwise I get so jealous.  
_The touch sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and a warm feeling flew up in his stomach. He knew that this was going to be a long, passionate, lust-filled night.  
And oh so happy he was about it. He had just got his Prince Charming.  
This love will burn like a never ending fire.

_Soooooooo…. I hope you guys like it! Review please?_


End file.
